Story
by Angelfluff
Summary: Damian doesn't want to go to sleep but Dick has a full-proof plan...right? One-shot, R&R No flames!


**A/N**: I've decided it would be pretty neat if I could post a story every few days or so. I'll try my best to keep that promise!

**Warning:** Umm...don't get squashed by the fluff?

* * *

"Tt, I am not five years old Grayson." Damian scoffed, expression clearly mortified at his older brother's ramblings. If there was one thing he hated the most in existence, even more than that waste of space Drake, it was being treated like a child.

Who was anyone to begin with to treat him as such, especially regarding his household position? As the son of Bruce, it was him if anyone who should determine what is acceptable or not and when bed times should be.

But father most often left the older male in charge due to age, despite him not having any true lineage to the Wayne name. And although Damian subtly agreed experience was important, he vowed the day would soon come where he would prove to be a much better candidate for the head of the house position.

Yes, Grayson was decent enough to act as his care-taker, but that's all he would ever be.

"I know little D, but you can't stay up all night. Patrolling is just as important as sleeping." Dick assured between yawns, patting the bed patiently for the younger boy to come lie down.

Damian narrowed his eyes, arms folded as he stood in the doorway. After waiting a bit longer as a show of silent protest, he finally walked over and climbed on top of the mattress, taking a seat in a cross-legged position.

"I am not tired though." He huffed, looking off to the side with discontent. Dick couldn't help but smile at the situation's sheer irony. For someone who was so offended with being referred to as a kid, he sure did act like one.

Well minus the countless times he tried to murder Tim, but that wasn't worth rehashing. Instead, using the expert knowledge of an elder brother, he decided to play a "bargaining chip".

"How about I tell you a story then?" Dick suggested, running his fingers through his own darkened locks. Damian raised an eye-brow in thought, seeming to contemplate the idea.

"What will that achieve?" The younger boy questioned suspiciously, staring up at his brother intently.

"Well, it's sort of a magic trick really." Dick started with a mischievous grin. Noticing the look of skepticism that crossed his younger brother's face he quickly added, "But we can consider it a bet if you'd like. No one in all of history has ever lasted to the very end of a bedtime tale. If you can do it, than I'll let you stay up for the rest of the night."

It took Damian only a minute more to think it over before a wide smirk crossed his face. "Very well then. Your challenge shall be met Grayson."

Dick nodded, letting out another yawn as he stood up and motioned the boy to lie down. After tucking him underneath the covers, much to Damian's disdain as noted by the scowl across his expression, Dick took to pacing the floor a bit in search of an idea.

He couldn't remember the last time he heard a children's story, certainly not from the Batman. And Alfred was more of a no-nonsense type person when it came to bed. It was a cringing thought to think the last time he'd come close to one was probably when fighting the Mad Hatter.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Damian let out a small grunt of impatience, signaling that he better get his act together quick before Damian decided to take things into his own hands. Dick was walking a pretty narrow tight-rope on this one.

Wait! Act, tight-rope... that was it! There was one story he did know, passed down by his parents so very long ago...

"Do you quit Grayson?" Damian questioned in a snarky tone, body shifting underneath the covers. Dick smiled at his typical boldness, taking a seat at the edge of his bed.

"Don't get your pants in a bundle, I didn't even start the story yet. It's a pretty good one too." Dick reassured, bouncing up and down lightly. Damian nodded, resisting the urge to scoff. He would be the judge of that.

After clearing his throat, Dick softly began telling his tale, "A long time ago, there lived a family of three birds. The first, was a powerful eagle whose strength left even the fiercest of creatures rather impressed. The second was a dove, graceful and divine. Many animals envied her elegant feathers. Last and the tiniest of the group, was a baby robin. He wasn't quite as strong as the eagle, and nowhere near as alluring as the dove-"

"That isn't fair! He wasn't allotted the time to prove his worth. " Damian spat, jolting up from his sleeping position. Dick blinked in surprise at his brother's sudden outburst, and held up his hands as a signal for the boy to calm down.

"The story isn't over yet." Dick pointed out, continuing where he left off. "Although he wasn't either of those things, they found out he had a secret talent all of his own. The baby robin was the fastest, most agile being they'd ever seen."

"Ah, I see Grayson. But then what? Are the others seeping with jealousy? Grayson?" Damian questioned, nudging the older male.

"Mmm..." Dick barely responded, curling up into the bed's soft comforter. Damian was stunned for a moment, watching the gentle rhythm of his sleeping body. So the magic had worked after all!

"Tt useless." The younger boy snickered, amused at his brothers lack of fortitude. It seemed he was the strongest after all, being able to resist the all-powerful spell. Letting out a resounding yawn, Damian pulled himself out of bed and stretched a moment, bringing blood flow back to his restless limbs.

"Mmm..." Dick mumbled again in his sleep, shifting his position. Damian rolled his eyes, wrapping the covers around his older brother before making his way to the doorway.

"... Good night Grayson."

* * *

And that's all folks! Damian definitely won that battle, who would have guessed? Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
